


tonight, you're my blessing

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Comfort, Cuddling, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, chanyeol is a struggling student, idk if this should be rated m or e bc its too soft to be explicit, jongin is in a group, sad crying, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: Jongin came to visit his best friend after a year.Alternatively, Chanyeol is in a lot of stress and Jongin is just what he needs.





	tonight, you're my blessing

**Author's Note:**

> about 3 hours ago from now, i was crying because of a lot of things. i resorted to listening to iu and jonghyun for comfort.
> 
> an hour after i cried, i started writing this because i watched some of 'dingo kdrama what if's where an idol comes to listen to a student or a worker about their worries and to brighten up their day.
> 
> and here it is now, hopefully no one cries because i had to stop and cry at one point in the story.
> 
> — this seemed platonic at first but ended up being not platonic, i hope that's okay. and sorry for some mistakes if there are. (title loosely based on iu's through the night)

the bustling streets are making chanyeol kind of anxious because of the dogs rattling in of their cages, either barking at each other or annoyed at the tapping on the glass. he has only been working at the pet shop for a month, him and his coworkers only met a few times so no one was really there to fully welcome him rather than the dogs. his shifts are at night where people would only be interested in buying food for their pets but some people would be staring at the dogs from the outside.  
  
chanyeol really wanted to work in a dog shelter but he had to settle for this to pay half of his tuition, he didn't have to interact that much to people but circumstances make his work a bit difficult. some of them are because of the customers that would be taking his opinion on the leashes especially the color but it seems like whatever he picked was disliked. it's really shit to not know which one is yellow or red, they all look red to him. he spends his time taking out the dogs from their cages to pet and brush their fur, make them run around their own little hallway.  
  
he closes the store after making the dogs do their business, leaving them enough food and water that would last until his next co-worker arrives at five in the morning to take care of the dogs. chanyeol takes a few more minutes reorganizing the cans of food to their respective stacks. he makes sure everything is secured and locked, taking one last look at everything before sighing, he's now out in the cold with only a cardigan on. he has to hurry and catch the last bus.  
  
chanyeol's already power walking when he hears his name being called, “park chanyeol!”  
  
he abruptly stopped before turning around, a running figure came towards him, panting a little. hair hidden under a beanie, bright eyes, a pink nose, and thick lips that are parted in a smile.  
  
“hey, remember me?”  
  
chanyeol digs his memory for a moment but coming up with nothing, the man rolls his eyes and pulled away his beanie. he gasps, taking a step back, could it be?  
  
“it's me, your one and only kim jongin.” he did a little twirl, still smiling.  
  
“oh my god, it is you.” chanyeol gapes, before grabbing jongin's arm and looking around. “what are you doing here? it's dangerous!”  
  
“because i'm known by people? nah, i made sure no one was following me.” he holds onto chanyeol's wrist and slowly slides it off but doesn't let go, “besides, you're there to protect me, right?”  
  
“i'm not your bodyguard.”  
  
“nope, you're my best friend.”  
  
“bet you say that to all the people you meet.”  
  
“never.” jongin pokes his tongue out, “now, let's go and catch your bus?”  
  
“oh shit, you're right.”  
  
  
  
they were almost too late but the bus driver still opened the doors for them, it was almost past eleven-thirty so there was only a few more people riding the bus. while running to the bus stop, chanyeol instinctively held jongin's hand, he only realized this when they plopped down on the seat two rows from the back. he subtly pulls his hand away but jongin looped their arms, “jongin, we're outside.”  
  
“but it's late at night and there's no one behind us. come on yeollie, it's not every day i get to see you.” chanyeol forced himself to relax especially after hearing that nickname come out from jongin's mouth in a long time.  
  
chanyeol and jongin have been friends since elementary school, went through every embarrassing phases until they're seniors. jongin knew what he really wanted to pursue, dancing on stage, be an artist. chanyeol tried not to feel like he was left behind by his best friend, it hurt for a long time but when he saw jongin on the tv, smiling on stage after a performance, it all ebbed away. they never really saw each other while jongin was pursuing his career, only once before he got really busy with the activities.  
  
watching jongin shine made chanyeol feel bad and good at the same time, mostly good because his best friend is out there! sometimes his pessimistic self just comes out and tries to trick his brain into lowering his confidence. chanyeol doesn't feel it right now, he can only feel the warmth radiating next to him, an arm looped on his own.  
  
“hey, how did you know where i work? and also, why did you came to visit?”  
  
“i called mom a few days before because i wanted to surprise you!” mom meaning chanyeol's mom, it sends a little tingle in his chest. “aren't you happy to see me?”  
  
“i see you everytime and anywhere...” chanyeol pretends to think before breaking character when jongin slaps his arm. “just kidding. i'm glad that you're here.”  
  
“me too.”  
  
  
  
jongin insisted that they stop by a convenience store where they bought tons of ramen, soju, and other easy to cook meals. while they were walking down the street, it dawns upon chanyeol that he hadn't cleaned for a week now. his books and papers are all over the place and his apartment is only a studio one so it's very small, he slows down his walk and bit his lip, he doesn't want jongin to feel uncomfortable in his short stay.  
  
“why are we stopping?” jongin asks, blinking up at him curiously.  
  
“um, i think we should just eat back in the store.”  
  
“why?”  
  
“the state of my apartment is not that... good?”  
  
chanyeol tries not to meet his eyes, scuffing his shoe on the concrete. he has a feeling that jongin will understand what he meant.  
  
“chanyeol,” he looks up when jongin places a hand on his stomach, warm. “it's okay. i don't mind small and cramped places, i just wanna see where you live. i think it's better in there than outside the store.”  
  
he releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, staring back at jongin's softened eyes.  
  
  
  
“feels nice in here.” jongin lies down on the floor, closing his eyes.  
  
“stop being polite.” chanyeol jabs him on the side with a toe, he chuckles when the other curls up.  
  
“i'm stating the truth!”  
  
they sat across each other while waiting for the water to boil, chanyeol makes jongin tell him what he missed for the past year. concerts, living in a dorm with four other guys (basically his brothers now), and the feeling of performing in front of many people. his eyes lit up while he was going on about the fans that he met during fansigns, chanyeol dropped two ramen noodles in the pot while smiling, jongin treasures his fans a lot.  
  
“... it's always just insane and they are all amazing.” jongin sighs, nudging chanyeol's foot with his own. “how are you?”  
  
“kind of surviving college.” chanyeol shrugs, “i haven't done anything interesting since you last saw me.”  
  
“how are you doing with your work then?”  
  
“i'll tell how hard job hunting is but it's too long— no, i don't want my throat to dry up— it's really just too much. i think my boss now will probably fire me because i always end up not doing well with petty customers.”  
  
“chanyeol...”  
  
“ah, no. it's fine, i should get used to it.” he waves his hand dismissively, “i'll find a stable job after college, i know that much.”  
  
“always so positive with people around you... but what do you really think about?”  
  
chanyeol let out a nervous laugh, “let's not talk about that.”  
  
“we have all night.” jongin smiles at him reassuringly, “but first, we have to eat this before they get soggy.”  
  
  
  
surprisingly, jongin didn't plan on leaving after they ate so chanyeol led him pajamas that will fit him perfectly. they sat on the mattress after both of them have showered, soju bottles and shot glasses on the small table. chanyeol knows he shouldn't drink too much incase his tongue gets too loose for his liking but he couldn't help it, each shot made him feel better, laugh comfortably.  
  
jongin didn't change one bit, maybe he got a bit brighter that it also affected chanyeol. he still curls up in a ball while he talks and pouts a lot, whining about shitty people he met while being a trainee, replacing them with hilarious stories that happened in their dorm.  
  
their conversation was interrupted by the series of yawns they exchanged while talking so after putting away their mess, drank water, brushed their teeth, and went to bed. chanyeol and jongin had shared beds when they were kids but this one is different because he never had someone next to him in this big mattress.  
  
he closed his eyes after yawning one more time but he squinted when jongin whispered, “are you feeling better?”  
  
“have i never?”  
  
“you still hide things from me like your real feelings.” goosebumps rose from his arm when jongin placed a hand over his exposed waist, “i want you to be completely honest to me this time because i can sense it when you're not a-and i worry a lot.”  
  
tears sting chanyeol's eyes but he quickly blinks them away, “i haven't lied to you tonight. only once.”  
  
“when?” jongin scoots closer until his chin is on top of chanyeol's head.  
  
“when you asked if i was okay.” that was when jongin came out of the shower and chanyeol was trying to list down more places that he can work at. he was overwhelmed at the thought of having to visit the places after his afternoon classes, almost at the verge of crying.  
  
“what were you doing?” chanyeol told him then took a deep breath, “i want to tell you that it'll be okay but i'll just settle for 'you survived this day and you're doing your best'. don't push yourself too much.”  
  
a few tears slip from chanyeol's eyes, he swallows down the urge to cry out a little, just letting out shuddering breaths as he cries silently. chanyeol clutches the front of jongin's shirt while the latter rubs his back, whispering soothing words and telling him that it's okay to cry once a while.  
  
“i miss being a child.” he managed to whisper while still crying.  
  
“me too, yeol. but i guess i feel like a child when i'm with you.”  
  
a wet chuckle came from chanyeol, sniffling, “shut up.”  
  
jongin only hums and tangles their legs together. maybe chanyeol found something new before he fell asleep with wet cheeks.  
  
—  
  
a thumb brushing on his cheek had him waking up little by little, still enveloped by the warmth of another body. chanyeol opens his eyes, glad that his blinds only managed to get a strip of sunlight in, not enough to blind him. he smiles sleepily at jongin who seems to be wide awake, “will you ever stop doing that?”  
  
“it's a habit that i never left since we had sleepovers. i can't just stop,” jongin is too close that chanyeol starts to see double. “especially when you look so troubled in your sleep.”  
  
“i didn't have nightmares, don't worry.” he places his hand on top on jongin's moving it down to the space between their chests.  
  
“okay.”  
  
their foreheads are now pressed together as chanyeol savours the moment, engraves the feeling that he thought would never come back. but gone are the playful tickle fights, it's just the hold of someone he loves dearly. chanyeol thinks he might cry again when there was a brush of lips against his own, he goes crossed eyed when he looks at jongin who has his eyes closed.  
  
“jongin...”  
  
“is— is this okay? am i over the line?”  
  
chanyeol leans a little bit too look at him properly, his hand coming up to rest on the side of jongin's neck. he stares at his best friend's eyes, finding something, that thing he thought about before he slept yet all he ever found was just jongin. nervous, soft, genuine, worried, and oh so pretty.  
  
“i don't mind. i just,” chanyeol moves forward again to brush their lips lightly. “it's different.”  
  
“when i visited you yesterday, i wanted to tell you but i thought about listening to you first. i suddenly just wanted to take care of you first.” jongin smiled sadly, “i wanted to see you smile first.”  
  
“you made me smile countless of times last night, jongin.” chanyeol's lower lip wobbled, “fuck, don't make me cry again.”  
  
“i'm sorry, i won't.” jongin kissed his cheek, hand pressing between chanyeol's shoulder blades.  
  
“make it better?”  
  
chanyeol didn't know he's also been longing for loving touches and soft kisses until jongin properly kissed him. he almost opened his mouth to let his tongue wander but pulled away, jongin looked worried for a second, “morning breath.”  
  
they both laughed but before jongin could resort to staring at him, chanyeol gently tugged the short strands of hair on jongin's nape, “kiss me again.”  
  
jongin's lips went down to his jaw and neck, leaving small kisses and gentle nibbles. chanyeol blames the morning for being morning when he feels his pajamas become a bit tighter, his breath hitched when jongin sucks a hickey under his clavicle.  
  
he found himself asking for more and jongin obliged, chanyeol's breathing heavier as jongin bite his earlobe which ended up to him deciding that he wants more, more, more. the angel he is, jongin asked him a couple of times if he's sure and he's comfortable.  
  
with their pants still on, jongin slot one knee between chanyeol's legs. the latter can feel jongin on his hip and with one look at his face had chanyeol's face burning, he loved how jongin's lips were wet and releasing breathy moans but he's staring back at him. he hides half of his face on the pillow but jongin cradles his jaw with one hand and kisses him, “don't hide your face. you're pretty.”  
  
“n-no.” he gasps when jongin put more pressure on his cock, “you are.”  
  
jongin smiles sweetly, “then we both are.”  
  
  
  
chanyeol felt a bit embarrassed when he came first but jongin kissed him again, told him it was perfect the way it is, and offered to do the laundry. jongin insisted until chanyeol reluctantly agreed, they made a small trip across the street, both carrying a bucket of clothes.  
  
he made jongin wear a cap and shades to hide his identity but the latter took them off when they entered the deserted place, kissed him on the cheek and started putting the whites on one machine.  
  
“don't you have any schedule today?”  
  
“no, i picked the right date to come to you.” jongin scoots closer, “are you getting rid of me?”  
  
“maybe...” chanyeol laughs when he sees jongin pout, shoving his shoulder. “stop that.”  
  
jongin caught his hand before he can take it back and threads them with his own, placing it on his lap. chanyeol only looks away with a smile on his face, rubbing his thumb at the back of jongin's hand, it's almost familiar.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be better days.  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
